legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2017
210px|right 2017 devrait voir la sortie au cinéma des deux spin-offs du film La Grande Aventure LEGO, LEGO Batman, Le Film et LEGO Ninjago, Le Film ainsi que l'introduction des thèmes LEGO Batman, Le Film, LEGO Ninjago, Le Film et DC Super Hero Girls. Architecture *21032 Sydney *21033 Chicago *21034 London *21035 Guggenheim Museum City *60135 L'arrestation en tout-terrain (ATV Arrest) *60136 Ensemble de démarrage de la police (Police Starter Set) *60137 La poursuite du braqueur (Tow Truck Trouble) *60138 La course-poursuite en hélicoptère (High-speed Chase) *60139 Le poste de commandement mobile (Mobile Command Center) *60140 Le cambriolage de la banque (Bulldozer Break-In) *60141 Le commissariat de police (Police Station) *60143 (Auto Transport Heist) *60144 L'avion de course (Race Plane) *60145 Le buggy (Buggy) *60146 Le 4x4 de compétition (Stunt Truck) *60147 Le bateau de pêche (Fishing Boat) *60148 L'équipe de course tout-terrain (ATV Race Team) *60149 Le 4x4 avec catamaran (4x4 with Catamaran) *60150 Le camion pizza (Pizza Van) *60151 Le transporteur du dragster (Dragster Transporter) *60152 Le déblayage du chantier (Sweeper & Excavator) Classic *10703 Boîte de constructions urbaines (Creative Building Set) *10706 Boîte de construction bleue (Blue Creative Box) *10707 Boîte de construction rouge (Red Creative Box) *10708 Boîte de construction verte (Green Creative Box) *10709 Boîte de construction orange (Orange Creative Box) Creator *31054 Le train express bleu (Blue Express Train) *31055 Le bolide rouge *31056 La décapotable verte (Green Cruiser) *31057 L'hélicoptère rouge (Air Blazer) *31058 Le dinosaure féroce (Mighty Dinosaurs) *31059 (Sunset Street Bike) *31060 Le spectacle aérien (Airshow Aces) *31062 Le robot explorateur (Exploration Robots) *31063 Les vacances à la plage (Beachside Vacation) *31064 Les aventures sur l'île (Seaplane Adventures) *31065 La maison de ville (Park Street Townhouse) *10255 La place de l'assemblée (Assembly Square) DC Comics Trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Les BrickHeadz, après deux ensembles exclusifs vendus au San Diego Comic-Con 2016, verront également leur lancement officiel avec de nouveaux personnages. *76068 Mighty Micros: Superman vs. Bizarro (Superman, Bizarro) *76069 Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Killer Moth (Batman, Killer Moth) *76070 Mighty Micros: Wonder Woman vs. Doomsday (Wonder Woman, Doomsday) DC Super Hero Girls Les six ensembles DC Super Hero Girls ont été présentés au New York Comic-Con 2016. *41230 Batgirl Batjet Chase *41231 Harley Quinn to the Rescue *41232 Super Hero High School *41233 Lashina Tank *41234 Bumblebee Helicopter *41235 Wonder Woman Dorm Dimensions ;:Pack Histoire ;:Packs Héros *71243 Pack Héros Hermione Granger mais également : *71250 *71254 *71255 Disney Le thème Disney Princesses est renommé en Disney. Précédemment roses, les boîtes deviennent bleues. *41143 La cuisine de Berry (Berry's Kitchen, Pomme le lapin de Blanche-Neige) *41144 L'écurie royale de Petite (Petite's Royal Stable, Rose le poney de Belle) *41147 L'aventure enneigée d'Anna (Anna's Snow Adventure, Anna, cheval) *41148 Le palais des glaces magique d'Elsa (Elsa's Magical Ice Palace, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, mini bonhommes de neige, Guimauve) *41149 (Moana's Island Adventure, Vaiana, Pua le cochon) *41150 (Moana's Ocean Voyage, Vaiana, Maui, Hei Hei le coq) DUPLO *10832 La fête d'anniversaire (Birthday Party) *10833 Le jardin d'enfants (Nursery School) *10834 La pizzeria (Pizzeria) *10835 La maison de famille (Family House) *10836 Le centre ville (Neighborhood) *10838 Les animaux de compagnie (Pets) *10842 (Batcave Challenge) *10843 (Batwing Adventure) *10845 Mon premier manège (My First Carousel) *10847 Le train des chiffres (Number Train) *10848 Mes premières briques (My First Building Blocks) *10849 Mon premier avion (My First Plane) *10850 Mes premiers gâteaux (My First Birthday Cake) *10851 Mon premier bus (My First Bus) *10852 Mon premier oiseau (My First Parrot) *10853 Set de construction sur le thème des fruits et animaux (Abundant Wildlife Creative Building Set) *10855 Le château magique de Cendrillon (Cinderella's Fairytale Castle) Elves *41181 Naida's Gondola and the Thieving Goblin *41182 The Capture of Sophie Jones *41183 Goblin King's Evil Dragon *41184 Aira's Air Ship and the Hunt for the Amulet *41185 Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village Friends *41300 Puppy Championship *41301 Puppy Parade *41302 Puppy Salon *41303 Puppy Playground *41304 Puppy Park *41305 Emma's Photo Studio *41306 Mia's Beach Bike *41307 Olivia's Inventor Lab *41308 Stephanie's Bakery *41309 Andrea's Show *41310 Heartlake Present Service *41311 Heartlake Pizzeria *41312 Heartlake Gym *41313 Heartlake Swimming Pool *41314 Stephanie's House Ideas L'ensemble basé sur projet Brick-built Adventure Time figures sortira le 1er janvier 2017. Il a été présenté au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. *21308 Adventure Time (Finn l'humain, Jake le chien, BMO, Princesse Chewing-Gum, Miss Rainicorne, Marceline, Roi des Glaces, Gunter, 495 pièces) Juniors *10734 Large Construction Site *10735 Police on a Manhunt *10736 Anna and Elsa's Ice Playground *10737 Batman vs. Mr. Freeze *10740 Firefighters Carrying Case *10746 Mia's Stable Carrying Case *10747 Andrea and Stephanie's Beach Vacation LEGO Batman, Le Film 70905 The Batmobile et 70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider sont deux ensembles présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016 de juillet 2016 qui sortiront en janvier 2017. Trois nouveaux ensembles ont été dévoilés au New York Comic-Con d'octobre 2016 : 70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack, 70909 Batcave Break-In et 70912 Arkham Asylum. *70900 The Joker Balloon Escape (Le Joker, Batman, 124 pièces) *70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack (Batman, garde, Mr. Freeze, 201 pièces) *70902 Catwoman Catcycle Chase (Batgirl, Robin, Catwoman, 139 pièces) *70903 The Riddler Riddle Racer (Batman, The Ridller, MagPie, Calendar Man, Kite Man, 254 pièces) *70904 Clayface Splat Attack (Batman, Maire McCaskill, 448 pièces) *70905 The Batmobile (Batman, Robin, Man-Bat, les jumelles Kabuki, 581 pièces) *70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider (Batgirl, Le Joker, Harley Quinn, 433 pièces) *70907 Killer Croc Tail-Gator (Killer Croc, Tarantula, Zebra Man, Batman, 460 pièces) *70908 The Scuttler (Poison Ivy, Le Joker, Commissaire Gordon, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Batman, 775 pièces) *70909 Batcave Break-In (Batman, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Le Pingouin, deux robots pingouins, 1045 pièces) *70912 Arkham Asylum (Batman, Robin, Aaron Cash, Barbara Gordon, deux officiers du GCPD, Catwoman, Double-Face, Le Joker, Le Sphinx, Poison Ivy, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, 1628 pièces) Marvel Un ensemble avec Hulk et Hulk Rouge et trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016 . Les BrickHeadz, après deux ensembles exclusifs vendus au San Diego Comic-Con 2016, verront également leur lancement officiel avec de nouveaux personnages. *76071 Mighty Micros Spider-Man vs. Scorpion (Spider-Man, Scorpion) *76072 Mighty Micros Iron Man vs. Thanos (Iron Man, Thanos) *76073 Mighty Micros Wolverine vs. Magneto (Wolverine, Magneto) *76076 Captain America Jet Pursuit *76077 Iron Man: Detroit Steel Strikes *76078 Hulk vs. Red Hulk (Hulk, Miss Hulk, Hulk Rouge, Miss Hulk Rouge) *76079 *76080 *76081 Minecraft *21129 Mushroom Island *21130 Nether Train *21131 Ice Towers *21132 Jungle Temple *21133 Witch House *21134 Secret Waterfall Escape Nexo Knights *70347 L'artillerie de la garde du roi (King's Guard Artillery, 1 soldat royal, 1 monstre, 98 pièces) *70348 Le double tireur de Lance (Lance's Twin Jouster, Lance, 1 robot écuyer de Lance, Rogul, 216 pièces) *70349 Le char de combat de Ruina (Ruina's Lock & Roller (Aaron Fox, Reine Halbert, Ruina, 208 pièces) *70350 Les Trois Frères (The Three Brothers, Axl, Reex, Roog, 266 pièces) *70351 Le faucon de combat de Clay (Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster, Clay Moorington, 1 robot écuyer de Clay, Grimroche, Brickster, 523 pièces) *70352 La tête d'assaut de Jestro (Jestro's Headquarters, Lance, Macy, Ava, Jestro, Monstrox, Brickster, 840 pièces) *70362 La super armure de Clay (Action Clay) *70363 La super armure de Macy (Action Macy) *70364 La super armure d'Aaron (Action Aaron) *70365 La super armure d'Axl (Action Axl) *70366 La super armure de Lance (Action Lance) *70372 Combo Pouvoirs Série 1 (Combo Nexo Powers Series 1) Ninjago *70621 L'attaque des guerriers Vermillion (The Vermillion Attack, Kai, Rivett, Slackjaw, 83 pièces) *70622 L'Éclair du désert (Desert Lightning, Jay, Commandant Blunck, Tannin, 201 pièces) *70623 La poursuite en vol (Destiny's Shadow, Cole, Lloyd, Vermin, 360 pièces) *70624 La catapulte Vermillion (Vermillion Invader, Zane, Commandant Raggmunk, Slackjaw, 313 pièces) *70625 Le Samouraï VXL (Samurai VXL, Nya, Samouraï X, Général Machia, Rivett, 428 pièces) *70626 L'attaque de la prison Vermillion (Dawn of Iron Doom, Jay, Lloyd, Maître Wu, Acronix, Crux, 704 pièces) *70627 La forge du dragon (Dragon's Forge, Kai, Nya, Ray, Maya, Commandant Raggmunk, Slackjaw, 1137 pièces) Speed Champions *75877 Mercedes-AMG GT3 *75878 Bugatti Chiron *75879 Scuderia Ferrari SF16-H *75880 Mercedes Pit Stop *75881 2016 Ford GT & 1966 Ford GT40 *75882 Ferrari FXX K & Development Center *75883 Formula 1 Mercedes AMG Petronas Star Wars *75144 Snowspeeder *75160 U-wing Fighter *75161 TIE Striker *75162 Y-wing Fighter *75163 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75164 Rebel Battle Pack *75165 Imperial Battle Pack *75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter *75169 Landspeeder *75170 Phantom Mark II *75171 Bunker Battle *75172 Y-wing Fighter *75173 Duel of the Fates *75174 Desert Skiff *75179 *75523 Shore Trooper *75524 Chirrut Îmwe *75525 Baze Malbus TECHNIC *42051 Airport Rescue Vehicle *42057 Helicopter *42058 Stunt Bike *42059 Stunt Truck *42060 Street Working Cars *42061 Container Transport *42062 Container Transport *42063 BMW R 1200 GS Adventure *42064 Searching Ship *42065 RC Tracked Racer *42066 Air Race Jet Films en:2017 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2017